gonyas saiyan tale
by karia curtis
Summary: A young girl becomes a saiyan and finds out that she lost her memory of being son goku s daughter. But a new enemy appears, wanting her as his qeen. Will they stop him or is gonya son doomed.
1. Chapter 1 find family

A young girl, by the name of gonya, was walking home when a bright light appeared around her. She felt pain in her tailbone and she started to scream, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Soon the pain started to go away just like the light. when it was fully gone, gonya got up of the ground, she had fallen during the pain, and finished walking home. When gonya got inside, she looked at a mirror and saw that she looked different. Her black hair was longer and spikier. Her eyes were black instead of light green. what shocked her the most was that she had a brown monkey tail coming from her back.

After gonya swished it a couple of times, she screamed, " **WHAT THE** **FUCK HAPPENED TO ME****! WHY DOI HAVE** **A ****FREAKING SAIYAN TAIL?!"** Gonya ran out of her house when she heared a loud noise. When she found the source, she was suprised to see a spikey black haired boy wearing a purple jumpsuit in a hole. Gonya went into the hole and tried to wake the boy up, but she couldn't. After trying to wake him up, she grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the hole. After they got out, gonya saw a bag hanging from the boy`s belt. she grabbed it and pulled out one of the contents. What gonya found was a green bean and a note.

It said," gohan here is a bag of senzu beans to heal you if you are hurt. Good luck finding your sister, gonya. Love your dad and mom."

Gonya was suprised that this note metioned her. Before she could think about it to much, her head started to hurt. She grabbed her head and was in pain but just as the pain came, it was gone. Gonya looked over at the boy and gasped. She put the senzu bean, that was still in her hand, into the boy`s mouth and had him chew it. After chewing it for 9 seconds, the boy started to wake up.

When he was fully awake, he saw gonya next to him and heard her say," gohan its me gonya your sister. I read the note that was in the senzu bean bag you had from mom and dad."

The boy, now known as gohan, looked at her and got really excited."GONYA! I FOUND YOU! Mom and dad have been worried sick about you." Gonya said sorry and that she needs to tell some people about this. She ran back to her house and found that her adopted parents were home.

"Mother, father ther is something I need to tell you. I found my birth family." Mr. and Mrs. Finley looked at her and started laughing. "Hahahahaha you found your birth family, classic. What is their last name and do the have other kid?" Asked Mr. Finley.

" my real last name is son and they have a son named gohan." The finley`s were suprised that she wasnt lieing and soon gohan brought gonya to the son household.

"**MOM, DAD IM BACK AND I BROUGHT GONYA!"**After gohan yelled that, they heard running. 2 black haired people appeared and soon gonya was in a big hug.

" oh gonya I am so glad that you are alright." Sobbed gonya and gohan`s mother, chichi. Goku, their dad, walked lver to them and said,"good to have you back gonya."

"Good to be back."

* * *

><p>Amber:well there is chapter 1. Hope you liked it.<p>

gonya: ambermon483 promises to update soon but it will take her awhile to type up the story.

amber and gonya: read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 becoming a super saiyan

Recap

"Its good to be back"(gonya)

End recap.

Gonya got all of her stuff and took it back to her real home, the sons. While living there, gonya learned a lot of martal arts.

(The next day)

Gonya woke up and got dressed. She walked down stairs and sat down at the table next to her father and brother. Gonya ate breakfast and went to school.

At school during gym, gonya was with her friends, marisa, madison, kimberly, katlyn, Ashlee, and brittany, when all of a sudden an explosion was heard. They were sent flying into the walls. Gonya was still conscious while her friends were unconscious. She look ped up and saw a green human beetle. His name is cell.

Gonya shouted at him," HEY! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!" She flew up at him and gave him three uppercuts and another couple of kicks before she jumped away from him and said," KAMEHAM- MADISON!"

While gonya was charging up her attack, cell shot a blast at madison and it killed her. Gonya was that madison was dead and started to shake." You will die for HURTING MY BEST FRIEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDDDD!" She yelled the last part and swhen she did, her hair went alot spikier and became blond while her eyes became teal.

Gonya has become a super saiyan.

Gonya flew really fast at cell and yelled," KI FIST!" The attack hit cell and killed him. Gonya turned back into a normal saiyan and flew back to her friends, who woke up during the fight. They saw her and where happy that she was OK while sad that one of their best friends died.

Gonya told them," dont worry guys. I have a way to bring her back to life. I will find the dragonballs and wish for her to be alive again." They said alright and gonya took madison`s body to her house.

* * *

><p>Amber: so there is ch 2 of gonya`s saiyan tale. Hope you like it read and review<p> 


End file.
